Can I Have This Dance?
by Dark Aura 101
Summary: "Can I have this dance?" Hope asked Gwendolyn, his best friend. Hope x OC Full summary inside, I guess.


Can I Have This Dance

Summary: Hope's best friend, Gwendolyn Gray, is gonna teach the Final Fantasy XIII cast. _"Can I have this dance?" _Hope asked Gwendolyn. Hope x OC

Can I Have This Dance

XXX

Lightning, Snow, Serah, Hope, Sazh, Vanille and Fang all stood in the middle of the Performing Arts room, staring at the silver-haired girl in front of them.

"Okay. My name is Gwendolyn Gray. I'll be the one to teach you the waltz. Are you ready?" Gwen said.

"Ooh! So you're Gwen! Hope talks about you a lot!" Vanille said. Hope blushed and told her to shut up. Vanille giggled.

Gwen laughed nervously. "Is she always like this?" she asked. Everyone else except for Vanille nodded.

Gwen smiled nervously. "Aha. Okay, then. Let's start," Gwen said before turning to the radio behind her. She pressed a few buttons on the radio and turned back to the learners when music started playing.

"Okay. Pick a partner," Gwen said. Snow and Serah paired up, so did Sazh and Vanille. Fang and Lightning shrugged and paired up. Lightning muttered something like, "We shall never speak of this again." Fang answered with a curt nod.

Hope approached Gwendolyn. "May I have this dance?" Hope teased as he held out a hand. Gwendolyn smiled and accepted his hand. Gwendolyn turned to Fang and Lightning, who were arguing on who will take the lead.

"Are you two okay? I invited two of my cousins. I kind of counted how many females there were, and… well, we're lacking boys," Gwen said.

Fang and Lightning looked at each other and shrugged. "One moment, please," Gwen said and exited the Performing Arts room.

A few minutes later, Gwen came back with two tall boys tailing behind her. "Fang, Lightning, meet Noctis Caelum and Noel Kreiss. They're my cousins," Gwen said, introducing the tall men behind her.

The man named Noctis had a straight face, which made Lightning look at him in astonishment. The man named Noel grinned like an obnoxious idiot.

"Pick a partner, you two. No offense, but I can't stand you two fighting over who takes the lead. Now, pick so we can get started," Gwen said and walked back to Hope.

"You. Be my partner," Lightning said to the man named Noctis. Noctis nodded curtly and held Lightning's hand as they walked to the dance floor. Fang dragged Noel to the dance floor. "Ooh! Feisty. I like feisty," Noel said. Fang rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Everyone already has partners? Okay. Let's start. Girls, put your hand on your partners' shoulders. Boys, put your hand on the girls' waists. Your other hands, like this," Gwen instructed. She put Hope's right hand on her back. She put a hand on his right shoulder and held up both of their free hands. Everyone did the same.

"Okay. Just try following the beat for now," Gwen said as she made the volume of the song a bit louder. It was "Can I Have This Dance" from High School Musical 3.

"_Take my hand,_

_Take a breath, _

_Pull me close_

_And take one step_

_Keep your eyes locked on mine_

_And let the music be your guide"_

Hope took a deep breath and pulled Gwen closer and stepped one step forward. Gwen smiled. Hope and Gwen locked eyes with each other.

"_Won't you promise me _

_(Now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_

_You'll keep dancing  
>(To keep dancing)<br>Where ever we go next."_

Hope had gotten used to the rhythm of the song and started smiling as he led the dance with Gwen. Gwen giggled.

"_It's like catching lightning,  
>The chances of finding someone like you.<br>It's one in a million,  
>The chances of feeling the way we do.<br>And with every step together,  
>We just keep on getting better.<br>So can I have this dance?  
>(Can I have this dance)<br>Can I Have this dance?"_

Gwen pondered on the chorus of the song. She started wondering about her feelings for Hope… She's liked him ever since she first saw him. Love at first sight.

"_Take my hand,  
>I'll take the lead,<br>And every turn will be safe with me,  
>Don't be afraid,<br>Afraid to fall,  
>You know I'll catch you through it all"<em>

Hope guided her through a twirl. Gwen twirled back into his arms. Hope smiled, and so did Gwen.

"_And you can't keep us apart  
>(Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)<br>Cos my heart is where ever you are"_

Hope pulled her closer until their noses brushed against each other. Gwen's silver hair tickled Hope's cheek. They both blushed and turned away.

"_It's like catching lightning,  
>The chances of finding someone like you.<br>It's one in a million,  
>The chances of feeling the way we do.<br>And with every step together,  
>We just keep on getting better.<br>So can I have this dance?  
>(Can I have this dance)<br>Can I Have this dance?"_

Gwen blushed. Hope was getting good at the dancing, even though he was just following the beat of the song.

"_Ohh no mountains too high and no oceans too wide,  
>Cause together or not, our dance won't stop.<br>Let it rain, let it pour.  
>What we have is worth fighting for.<br>You know I believe that we were meant to be."_

Gwen looked out the window. It had started to rain. Thunder (or lightning) rumbled in the skies as the clouds cried rain.

"_Oooohhh._

It's like catching lightening,  
>The chances of finding someone like you (like you)<br>It's one in a million,  
>The chances of feeling the way (way) we do.<br>And with every step together,  
>We just keep on getting better.<br>So can I have this dance?  
>(Can I have this dance)<br>Can I have this dance?

Can I have this dance,  
>Can I have this dance?"<p>

Hope and Gwen stopped dancing as the music faded away. Hope mustered up enough courage to kiss her on the lips. Gwen returned the kiss before pulling away.

"I… like you," Hope stuttered. Gwen smiled. "I like you, too," Gwen said. Hope smiled, and so did Gwen.

"Is it over?" Serah asked. Gwen turned to her and nodded. "I think you're ready for your wedding dance," Gwen said with a smile.

After the wedding, it was time to dance. Gwendolyn had been invited to the wedding as thanks for teaching the newly-married couple how to dance the waltz.

Gwendolyn sat at the table, smiling at the dancing married couple on the dance floor. Hope approached her and held out a hand. "Can I have this dance?" Hope asked Gwendolyn. Gwen smiled and accepted his hand. She stood up and let Hope lead her to the dance floor.

Hope and Gwendolyn danced on the dance floor. The two sixteen-year old teens smiled at each other as they danced to the same music they danced to during the tutorial.

"_It's like catching lightning_

_The chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million _

_The chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance?_

_So can I have this dance?_

_So can I have this dance…_

_Can I have this dance?"_

The song ended, and Hope and Gwendolyn kissed as the others cheered.


End file.
